1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat for a vehicle such as an automobile, a train, and an airplane, and particularly relates to a vehicle seat in which an angle of a seatback with respect to a seat cushion is adjustable and which includes an ottoman in front of the seat cushion.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been developed such a technique in which an ottoman provided in front of a seat cushion of a vehicle seat typified by some automobiles is moved between an unfolded position and a stored position in association with an angle adjustment of a seatback (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 345748 (JP3-45748 U)). Such a vehicle seat is configured such that when the seatback is tilted backward from a normal usage position suitable for sitting so as to sit in a comfortable posture, the ottoman moves from the stored position to the unfolded position by a link mechanism. In this case, in the stored position, the ottoman is stored at a predetermined position of a front lower portion of the seat cushion, and in the unfolded position, the ottoman is placed at a predetermined position in front of the seat cushion so as to support legs of a sitting occupant from a bottom side so that the occupant can easily have a comfortable posture. In the meantime, some vehicle seats have a function to perform a large tilting operation to largely tilt a seatback forward from the normal usage position so as to secure movement of people behind the seat or to expand space behind the seat in a passenger compartment.